Su-25TM
The Sukhoi Su-25 '(''NATO: Frogfoot) is a ground-attack aircraft developed in the Soviet Union in the 1970s by the Sukhoi Design Bureau of Moscow, Russia. It first flew in 1975 and was introduced to the Soviet Air Force in 1981. It has been operated by a total of 26 countries, with all but six still using it today. The aircraft has seen a number of changes and variants over its lifetime, such as the more modern '''SU-25TM, specialized in anti-vehicle warfare. The Su-25 has a top speed of 950 km/h (560 mph) and is armed with a GSh-30-2 30mm autocannon, two rails for R-60 SRAAMs, and 11 hard points that can carry up to 4,400 kg (9,700 lbs) of munitions including FAB-500 unguided bombs, B-8M1 rocket pods, and Kh-29D AGMs. Battlefield 2: Armored Fury In Battlefield 2: Armored Fury, the Su-39 '''appears as the Middle Eastern Coalition's ground-attack aircraft. The Su-25 can use up to four unguided bombs at a time, has 500 rounds of ammunition for its main cannon and flares to stave off enemy missiles. However, it lacks afterburners for a speed boost, making it incredibly slow in comparison to fighter jets. It also lacks air-to-air missiles and must rely on is GSh-30-2 autocannon to take out other air vehicles. For these reasons, it is best for pilots to avoid air combat and rely on either allied anti-air vehicles and emplacements, or allied fighter jets if they are pursued by enemy fighter jets. The Su-39's armament suits it very well in ground-attack operations, as it can destroy up to two main battle tanks with its four bombs, or easily clear a control point of attacking infantry by a combination of strafing and bombing the area around the flag. Although not recommended, the Su-39 can be used in dogfights, but the player is severely at a disadvantage due to lower speed and maneuverability over fighter jets, and lack of SRAAMs - though some prefer using only guns in a dogfight. Appearances *Operation Road Rage Su-25 Frogfoot Render BF2.gif|A 3D render of the Su-25. Battlefield: Bad Company 2 The '''Su-25 in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 can be seen during two Russian victories. Two are seen bombing United States Navy destroyers after an American defeat on Isla Inocentes, and two more are seen bombing the US Deployment after a Russian victory on Panama Canal. Normally, 3 can be seen flying past the broken ship in Atacama Desert in Conquest, but they are very fast and hard to see. Battlefield 3 The Su-25TM Frogfoot is an attack jet featured in Battlefield 3. Singleplayer Near the end of the level Rock And A Hard Place, a Su-25TM will fly over as the squad questions whether or not they were spotted. It will then commence strafing runs on Misfit Unit, to which they take cover in the nearby wreckage on the side of the bridge. Blackburn and the squad must move forward, avoiding the Su-25TM's fire, to find a FIM-92 Stinger in back of a destroyed Growler ITV on the other side of the bridge. It's the Su-25TM which eventually kills Matkovic and Campo at the end of this mission. Multiplayer In multiplayer, the Su-25TM is the attack jet for the Russian Ground Forces. It is used in the Rush versions of Caspian Border, Kharg Island, Operation Firestorm. Death Valley, Bandar Desert and Alborz Mountains. It has a powerful gun that can destroy most vehicles within seconds, and can be armed with either Heat Seekers, Rocket Pods, or Guided Missiles to further increase its damage potential. However, Rocket Pods are usually not necessary due to its main weapon. The Su-25TM is less agile compared to the Flanker or the Super Hornet and does not have the afterburner features unlike the previously mentioned aircraft. The Su-25TM can also take out infantry if the target is within clear view. However, this is very risky since pilots have a tendency to crash during attempts. It would be best for teammates to spot targets ahead of time. The Su-25TM's low cruising speed can make strafe runs on targets much easier, but also becomes more susceptible to incoming fire. However, it has a higher tolerance to damage - similar to transport helicopters - and becomes disabled near 30% health, versus around 50% on multi-role jets. The equivalent of the Su-25TM is the American's A-10 Thunderbolt II. Trivia *Two Chinese Su-25s are seen briefly in Battlefield 2: Modern Combat at the beginning of the mission Beach Party, overflying the Chinese amphibious assault group, at a very low altitude before the player lands on the beach. *On the nose of the aircraft the words "радиоактивных отходов, не едят" are written accompanied by a trefoil (radiation warning symbol). These words translate literally into "Radioactive waste do not eat". External links *Su-25 on Wikipedia de:Su-25 Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles of Battlefield 2 Category:Vehicles of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Vehicles of Battlefield 3 Category:Fixed-wing Aircraft